A Million Miles from Home 1
by Riamu Nagame
Summary: A selfinsert fic of myself getting sucked into FF7! I know it's not that original, but R&R anyway! :P


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix, Custom DVD Creations, any of its characters, logos, etc. etc. But I DO own a copy of FF7's strategy Guide, a copy of the Final Fantasy 7 Complete Cinema DVD, and Rosie, Skyla, Zacky, the insane teacher (whose name is unknown, muhahahahaha!), and of course Riamu Nagame.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Do not worry, my other story (_Through Another's Eyes 1_; Read it!) is merely on hold for a very short amount of time. If you can't find it, it's in the Radiata Stories section. Anyway, this is a self-insert fic, inspired strongly by the "I Wanna Go Home" fan fiction series by TriggerHappy777 and Lizardios. Read them! THEY ARE AWESOME! If you enjoy this fic, you will worship the ground that TriggerHappy777 and Lizardios stand on. In other news, this fic is not on FF7, for I do not have either the PS1 game, nor the PC game. It's based on only the Final Fantasy 7 Complete Cinema DVD from the "Custom DVD Creations" ebay store. If you have never played, completed, or even heard of FF7, you might either want to do that now, or go on ebay and buy the DVD. And without further ado, I present: Riamu Nagame's "A Million Miles from Home 1"!**

* * *

Chapter One:

My School Day and the Incident

It was a Friday. Of course, I woke up especially early that day, so I barely noticed what year it was. I was in school already, and I was as tired as if I had ran 40 miles non-stop. So as usual, I fell asleep as we were reading _Lord of the Flies _in English class. The way my teacher reads could put me to sleep by itself, but the book didn't help at all. It's when she screams is when you need to be careful. And sleeping in class is on her no-no list.

"Wake up you goddamn loafer!" she screamed in my ear. The rest of my face was buried under my arms, fast asleep. I was dreaming a very peaceful dream, until the sound of my teacher scared me out of my wits. I jolted upright, and I could hear the other students laughing, even Rosie, Skyla, and Zacky. They're my best friends, and I knew they were just laughing with the crowd. That's usually what they do.

"Alright, alright!" shouted the teacher to the rest of the class. "We all know how much of a jackass Riamu can be, but that's no reason to laugh."

"Your face is the reason to laugh…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Riamu," she said. "I can't understand your accent, I don't speak moron!"

The school bell rang, signaling for us all to go to lunch. That was my cue. Skyla, Rosie, and Zacky met up with me outside of the class.

"You okay, Riamu?" asked Zacky. "I don't think I'd ever be able to take that much of a beating from a _teacher_."

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said, still tired from earlier. I yawned and rubbed my right eye. I just wanted to go home and sleep, but my schedule ahead wouldn't allow me.

We all walked together down the hall into the cafeteria. We sat down at the table in the corner, so we could be alone and talk.

"Hey guys, did you all get your packages yet?" asked Skyla.

I almost forgot! My father and I had tracked down the packages on the Internet, and they were supposed to come today.

The packages were all the same: The "Final Fantasy 7 Complete Cinema" custom-made DVD from an ebay store. We all ordered them at the same time, so they should all be at our houses when the mailman comes.

"We should be getting them today," I stated.

"How do _you _know?" asked Rosie.

"Well, me and my dad tracked them over the Internet."

"Your dad is brilliant!" amazed Skyla. She was right, though. My dad knew everything there was to know about computers.

Just then, an announcement came up on the loudspeaker. _Riamu Nagame to the main lobby, Riamu Nagame to the main lobby, thank you._

Once that came up, I remembered I was going to the dentist's office with my mom (If you think I'm childish enough to be afraid of the dentist, I'll kill you).

"See you later, guys!" I said, waving goodbye and getting up from my seat.

"See ya!" they all smiled simultaneously, and it actually scared me. It's weird how all of my friends were so alike.

Anyway, I walked to the office and went to the dentist's.

As I got back home, my mom dropped me off and drove off to her job. My family is always working. My parents are divorced, and I live with my mom. Fortunately, it's a friendly one.

My sister has a job, since she's eighteen years old, and she was working today. She's usually at her college dorm, but this week she was off, so she visited.

I opened up the mailbox, and sure enough, my package was there. I unlocked the door, walked inside to my room upstairs, and was opening the package on the way up. I took the first disc out and put it into my PlayStation 2. I hoped it would work, since my PS2 has been bugging out lately.

Well, it was working, because the main menu popped up on the TV screen. I pressed the X Button on the Dual Shock 2 controller, while the cursor was on the "Play Movie" option.

… … … … … … … … … …

It froze…

But not only did the PS2 freeze, but the whole world around me, too. The trees stopped shaking… All noises became silent instantly… I felt no air at all… Bird froze in mid-flight… I must've still been in my seat at school sleeping. Well, I could happen. But this… This seemed impossible. So I pinched myself.

"Ow!"

Yup, I'm awake.

Then I felt a pulling on my chest. I looked down to see that my body was turning into sand particles and gliding into the television.

I'll never forget the last words I said that day. "Aw, crap!"

After that, I blanked out for a few seconds as my body recreated itself in a swirling blue vortex of terror (At least that's what I thought it was at the time).

I saw a blinding white light below my feet. I screamed for my life, but that didn't help. After a couple of seconds, the light consumed my body, and I felt no more.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this, please review! And once again, read the I Wanna Go Home series, and play FF7 if you've never done that before, or watch the DVD! I guarantee you'll get a better feel for this fan fiction if you do any (or all) of those three things! If anyone wants to use anything that _I do actually own _please get my permission first. That goes for the following: The title for a fan fic-fan made-fan fic (don't hurt yourself trying to figure that out), any of my characters, or any cameos to any of my characters. And if you use my favorite character, Riamu Nagame (of course) in any of your fics, I'd love to hear of it, and please try to stick to my personality! Thank you, and I'll be seeing you later!**  



End file.
